


Two Weeks

by rome_in_asia



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Crack, I'm Sorry, M/M, a little bit of Jisoo x Seokmin, emotionally constipated Hansol Jihoon and Wonwoo, first fanfic, not proof-read sorry, one shots that somehow became a chapter story, this will be good i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8952373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rome_in_asia/pseuds/rome_in_asia
Summary: Details the adventures of a College AU where Seventeen moves into a big house, eager(?) to start the new school year.Jihoon has a secret crush on his crazy bestfriend, Soonyoung. Wonwoo is too oblivious to Mingyu's not so subtle flirting techniques. Junhui and Minghao just started dating. Hansol's fighting his feelings for his roommate Seungkwan. Jisoo's perpetually lost. Seokmin and Chan are brothers trying to not set the house on fire. Oh, and Jeonghan and Sungcheol are hitting off way too quickly.





	1. Jihoon

**Author's Note:**

> Jihoon and Soonyoung's first day at the new house, two weeks prior to college classes starting.

  
"Are you going to let me carry these boxes all by myself?" Soonyoung complained as Jihoon left him with about five huge boxes of their stuff by the open door of their new apartment. "Lee Jihoon!"

  
"You need the exercise, Soonyoung." was all Jihoon said, already exploring the house. The estate man said they would be sharing the mansion-like house with eleven other boys all going to Pledis University.

  
The house was indeed big enough to fit thirteen (or 15, Jihoon really didn't care) people, and included three bathrooms, six rooms with bunkbeds and one smaller room with a bed for one only, a huge dining and kitchen area, and a lounge. There was even a garage for at least three cars and some bikes.

  
"Would we really be sharing with eleven other people? It sounds crowded." Soonyoung hummed, already dumping the boxes into their shared room. "Jihoonie, will you be alright? You'd probably end up killing at least one."

  
"Yeah, it will probably be you."

"Yah!"

"I'm just joking, you idiot." Jihoon noticed that five rooms, including theirs, have been set up already. He shrugged and went back to help Soonyoung not mess their stuff again. They'd been best friends since diaper days, and just when Jihoon thought he could finally get away from Soonyoung, the news they had both been accepted into the most prestigious performing arts school in Seoul arrived.

Soonyoung had immediately found a house. For them. Together.

With eleven other people.

"I am so taking the upper bunk." He dived into the soft mattress. Jihoon ignored him as he began to set up his study space, already putting all his books and dividers and laptop on the desk, along with cups of instant Ramyeon and packets of instant coffee on the shelf. His mug was sitting proudly beside his laptop.

Soonyoung had also began prepping. He began to sort his clothes according to which did not feel stretchy enough for dancing to the least, complaining when he realized there was one odd sock.

"Look at it! It's single!"

"So are you, Soonyoung. Shut up."

"You're a savage, Jihoon."

"I know."

They finally finished putting the weird, bright yellow curtain Soonyoung brought with him on the window when they heard a crash and someone cursing in rapid English, followed by a Korean scolding.

"Jisoo! You said it's bad to curse yet here you're cursing the seven hells out of your soul!"

"I'm sorry, hyung!"

Jihoon peeped at their new neighbors. One was extremely beautiful, like 99% feminine-looking, with long hair and soft features. The other was very feline in appearance, along with a protruding Adam's apple in the long neck.

"HI HOUSEMATES!"

Soonyoung literally pulled Jihoon and dragged him out of the room, grinning widely and making his 10:10 eyes narrower. Like a fish's gills. He was so jumpy.

"Ah, hello." the feminine one bowed, and the feline one followed immediately, desperately balancing twenty shopping bags. "I'm Yoon Jeonghan, and this is my brother, Hong Jisoo. It's nice meeting you."

"I'm Kwon Soonyoung, and this is Lee Jihoon." Soonyoung introduced. Jihoon managed a weak wave with a monotone face. He was not at all used to meeting and interacting with new people. That was Soonyoung's forte.

"You have to meet everyone!" Jeonghan dragged them into the lounge, where a foreign-looking guy and someone with chubby cheeks and a diva aura were hitting each other rather hard with throw pillows. A built guy with black hair and a camel-like face was on his phone, cheeks puffed out in annoyance. A tall guy with curly, blonde hair and a docile face was reading a book, and someone really, really tall entered from the kitchen, almost bumping into a low-hanging light.

"That's a lot." Jihoon muttered.

Jisoo grinned sympathetically. "We all moved in yesterday, so we're kind of used to each other's antics by now. The ones on the couch are Chwe Hansol, Boo Seungkwan, and Choi Suncheol. The one with hair like a poodle is Xu Minghao. The poor tall puppy's Kim Mingyu."

As the introductions passed around, Soonyoung blended in nicely, getting invited to join Seungkwan and Hansol's pillow fight. Jihoon easily made friends with Jisoo and Jeonghan, finding out the three of them (and Seungkwan) could sing.

Mingyu was whining loudly. "Hyung~" he nagged Suncheol, who looked like he couldn't care less. "I'm hungry!"

"Mingyu, for fuck's sake, we just ate." Minghao sounded so done.

"Hi, hungry. I'm Sungcheol."

"Hyung!"

Jihoon bit back laughter at Mingyu's face. He could feel sympathy brewing up for the younger, but before he could suggest they order take-out, the front door opened with two boys each dragging two suitcases in.

"Oh... hyung, they're all here now!" the shorter one said. He had some parts of his hair sticking up behind his head, almost adding two centimeters to his height. He immediately bowed, almost tripping the taller one. "Hello. I'm Lee Chan, this is my older brother Seokmin."

"Hello." Seokmin was grinning widely. Jihoon could literally go blind from Seokmin's grin.

Sungcheol, who was by far the eldest in their group, introduced everyone. He also initiated the call to the take-out three blocks from their house. Mingyu insisted on having two more orders placed for their currently MIA housemates, Wen Junhui and Jeon Wonwoo.

"We all went to high school together. Well, I only joined in their last year. Jun and I are from China but he's been here since tenth grade." Minghao explained. "They're finishing up their enrollment at the Uni, but they said they'd be back before eight."

"They better. Pledis is a good University but..." Jeonghan trailed off, chewing on his lip. "In my time last year here, it's like the nights are darker than usual."

"Hyung! Please don't scare us like that!" Seungkwan wailed. "We're still at 12th grade at Pledis! Don't scare us into going to another college next year!"

Chan had nodded apprehensively. "I'd really still want to go to school with Seokmin-hyung next year, Jeonghan-hyung! Please don't scare us-"

Jisoo lightly smacked his adoptive brother with a pillow. "Yah, why are you harrassing the youngies, Jeonghan? Don't worry, guys. He's just trying on getting back or something. Our seniors at the dorm last year did too."

"The true horror of Pledis U is the dorm. That's why I moved out." Sungcheol shuddered.

Soonyoung laughed, almost hitting Jihoon in the face with his flailing arms. Jihoon resisted the urge to kick him in the balls, the most effective way to shut Soonyoung down. Jihoon seriously felt like he was a mental patient's caretaker or something.

"I just thought of a pun using Seokmin's name!"

Jihoon cringed. Soonyoung and Seokmin and Seungkwan literally melded together like puzzle pieces, already irritating the shit out of him with their sunniness. Then Soonyoung just comes in with an unexpected pun.

"If it's raining in Pledis, and Seokmin forgot his umbrella, he'd be..."

Jihoon braced himself.

"...Soakmin."

The entire house erupted into laughter but for Vernon, Minghao, and Jihoon. Vernon and Minghao looked like they genuinely didn't understand, but Jihoon has had enough of Soonyoung's pun to last thirty lives.

"Woonwoo! That's my foot- goddamnit."

Junhui stumbled into the house, hobbling on one foot. He looked stunned to see eleven other people staring at him. So stunned in fact, he didn't notice Wonwoo go in- making the latter bump into him.

"Won!"

"Wow, Mingyu's clumsiness rubs off, eh Won?" Minghao chortled. He received a garbled, low reply of _Shut up, grilled thin pork belly hair_. "Did you bump into a delivery person on the way?"

Wonwoo slapped Minghao's hair. "No." Jihoon noted he had these cold, fish eyes that betrayed little to no emotion. He actually seemed emo. Wonwoo even dressed in all black - all signs pointed that he was probably listening to Bring Me To Life daily.

"We should play a game together!" Seokmin suggested, his face contorting into a really wide grin. He didn't even realize Chan trying to get away from an aggressive mother hen Jeonghan. Jihoon literally can't with everyone.

"Ooh! What game?" Mingyu piped up. You could almost see a tail wagging behind him.

"Chicken fight!" Seungkwan announced, dragging Hansol up as well. The half-American boy still looked confused, but he was smiling at Seungkwan warmly. _Oh_. "How about this? We split into three teams, two fours and one five. The first group totally eliminated will clean up after dinner. The winning group will-"

"Have bragging rights!" Soonyoung interjected.

Everyone agreed, and Sungcheol, Hansol, and Soonyoung pushed all the lounges to one side, along with the TV. Jisoo suggested they use the borders of the huge, eight by eight rug as boundaries. Somehow, Jihoon got dragged into Seokmin, Seungkwan, Jeonghan, and Jisoo's group.

Mingyu, Sungcheol, Wonwoo, and Hansol were in one team. Soonyoung, Jun, Minghao, and Chan were in another.

"Hey! Put music on!" Jeonghan demanded.

Jisoo rolled his eyes but opened his phone anyway. Moments later, Red Velvet's Russian Roulette began playing. All thirteen boys went into the rug, and when Seungkwan yelled GO!, Jihoon immediately toppled him out of the rug.

Jun was definitely aggressive. He had put Wonwoo and Jisoo out within the first ten seconds. He was moving towards Mingyu, who had toppled Minghao and Jihoon out. Seokmin had also pushed Sungcheol and Soonyoung.

The ones left were Jeonghan, Jun, Seokmin, Mingyu, Chan, and Hansol. Chan and Hansol toppled over by themselves, much to Seungkwan's laughter. Mingyu gave Jeonghan one side hip, and Jeonghan stepped out.

"Oh! This is so exciting!" Chan called from the sides. "Go, Jun-hyung!"

"Yah! Chan! You're supposed to cheer for me!" Seokmin complained.

"Mingyu, I swear, if you don't win-" Wonwoo was muttering. Minghao was wheezing from laughing so hard, patting Won's back.

Jihoon was just clapping along. He was suddenly engulfed in a back hug by Soonyoung. Not that he was not used to it. Soonyoung had been doing it to him forever since he realized Jihoon was almost a head smaller than him. What annoyed Jihoon was the fact that he actually liked Soonyoung's hugs. They were warm and comforting and made Jihoon sleepy and warm on the inside.

All of the sudden, Seokmin and Mingyu were out. An argument broke out on who got misplaced first, all the while Jun gloated to Wonwoo, who punched him not that gently in the shoulder. "Won! What the fuck?"

"How about us two groups clean up? It'll be easier that way and this argument will end, right?" Sungcheol suggested. "We can't really tell for sure who got out first, and unless one of you has a hidden camera here somewhere--"

The doorbell rang.

"We have a doorbell?" Mingyu wondered.

"The delivery!" Seungkwan and Hansol literally pushed Mingyu out of the way, where the older tree toppled on top of a very confused Jisoo and a startled Minghao. Chan immediately followed those two boys, jumping up and down.

The three maknaes distributed their food, and with Jeonghan switching Jisoo's playlist to play TWICE's Cheer Up, they began to eat contentedly. Jihoon couldn't help but grin at their rag-tag group of housemates. Sure, they weren't friends yet, but at the rate everyone was melding in, he was sure next year they'd all still be sharing the same house.

"Jihoonie~"

"What, Soonyoung?"

"Can I have your black bean paste?"

"NO!"


	2. Hansol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hansol gets adopted by Mingyu and finds out the house is haunted... or is it?

School didn't start for another week, meaning Hansol had nothing to do but review his notes last year in preparation for the upcoming school year. Not that he was a nerd or something ( ~~he is~~ ), but unlike Seungkwan, Hansol didn't like hanging out with people he doesn't know.

Their new housemates were exceptions. Hansol didn't exactly know why he was so happy to let himself have so much fun with these strangers. Maybe it was because no one gave him second looks when Seungkwan blurted out he was half-American.

Plus, Jisoo was so freaking fluent in English. Hansol missed talking to someone in pure, uninterrupted English.

"Chan and I are going to that senior party at the restaurant." Seungkwan said as he put on his favorite Varsity jacket. Hansol didn't have the heart to tell him it seemed overkill for a party that consists of ugly pop music and diluted beer.

Oh, and sweat.

"Are you coming?"

"No." Hansol shifted in his chair, yawning as he closed his laptop. "Hey, Seungkwan? Try not to get yourself arrested this time yeah? And don't drag Chan into your antics... God only knows you're capable of getting him killed."

"Yah! Don't you trust me?" Seungkwan pouted.

"After you almost got us killed when you told me to join you into that shady man's black SUV? No." Hansol had a dry feeling in his mouth.

Seungkwan groaned. "We were fifteen!"

"Okay, then what about that time last year when I got sent into the ER because you made me eat Reeses when you knew damn well I'm allergic to peanuts?"

"I thought that excluded peanut butter!"

Hansol ran a hand through his hair. He couldn't get angry at Seungkwan, no matter how hard he tried. "Just get back here safe. I don't want Seokmin-hyung getting angry. He's really big."

"Okay~" Seungkwan grabbed Hansol into a tight hug. "Love you, Hansollie!"

"Just go already." Hansol fought the rush of blood to his cheeks. He knew Seungkwan meant that in a best friend kind of way, but really, Hansol wished Seungkwan wasn't so touchy. Maybe if he was less physical, Hansol wouldn't have developed a crush on him.

He trudged outside to the kitchen five minutes after Seungkwan and Chan left (rather noisily, he noted grimly... maybe Seungkwan was replacing him). Mingyu was trying some new recipe on the stove in preparation for his culinary arts class. He had seemingly dragged Junhui, an Drama major, into being his guinea pig.

"Hey, Hansollie." Junhui reached out and ruffled his hair. "You didn't join Seungkwannie and Channie out?"

"Why do you keep adding 'ie' on their names, hyung? You're embarrassing." Mingyu winced when Jun kicked his shin. "Ah! Okay, I'm sorry, hyung."

"I don't like parties." Hansol replied, taking a carton of milk from the fridge and sitting next to Jun on the counter island. "Mingyu-hyung, what are you cooking?"

"The recipe book called it Adobo. I think it's a native dish of some country in Asia."

Junhui flipped the recipe book, which he was reading. "Philippines."

"Ah." Hansol could smell it already. "It smells so good."

"Of course, I cooked it." Mingyu was beaming with pride, and even Junhui couldn't help but agree because he fell silent. That or Junhui was too preoccupied with reciting recipes in different voices and tones.

Hansol began eating a breadstick, amused with listening to Junhui reading a Oriental recipes with a falsetto and a crying tone. Mingyu put a steaming pot on the counter and bowls, along with some rice.

"Oh, it looks so good!" Junhui exclaimed. Hansol felt his mouth water as Mingyu put portions into their bowls. Mingyu also put some away in a container in the fridge, also taking care to put a note about what it is and how to reheat it.

"Thank you." Hansol bowed as Mingyu handed his bowl.

"Eat well, Hansol-a. You're so skinny. I'm going to feed you a lot."

"You're one to talk." Junhui snorted.

Mingyu stuck his tongue out. "So are you."

As they dug in, Hansol wondered why the others were so welcoming. In the three days they were all together, they all stayed in the lounge before going to bed, even just to watch the telly or to read.

A loud sound that Hansol could only classify as a person throwing his or her entire weight on the ground interrupted their eating session. Mingyu barely looked up, but Junhui at least raised an eyebrow.

"You know, I've been hearing those noises at night." he said thoughtfully. "Coming from the roof. I mean, this house is just one storey, so what else is up there? No, Mingyu, I am not trying to scare Hansollie. Stop looking at me like that."

Hansol could only stare at Junhui. He was admittedly a big scaredy cat in all honesty, but since Seungkwan rarely suggested Horror movies (maybe because that big baby is 10x more scared), Hansol wasn't exposed yet.

"It's probably just a fallen tree branch, hyung." Hansol tried, grinning.

"Aww, look at him, hyung! He has a gummy smile!" Mingyu pinched both of Hansol's cheeks. "I'm keeping him!"

"Yah, is there a big tree within two meters of our house?" Junhui tested.

"The wind?" Mingyu took Hansol's side, still squeezing his cheeks.

Jisoo emerged into the kitchen, hair still bedraggled. "What's all this nonsense Sungcheol has been saying that our house is haunted? Seriously, Jeonghan got so scared he literally curled up to me."

"Sungcheol-hyung says this place is haunted?" Hansol almost yelled.

"I knew it!" Junhui put his spoon down, gloating like the smug prick he is. He grinned at Mingyu. "Gyu, wanna go ghost hunting with Hao and Won? Hao and I will promise we won't sacrifice you when time comes."

"Hyung!" Mingyu rolled his eyes.

" _Sup Vernon._ " Jisoo reached over and messed Hansol's hair. " _Are you scared? I actually have no idea of what is going on but-_ "

Mingyu scoffed. "Jisoo, not all of us can speak English here."

Hansol sighed as Jisoo drank what's left of the milk. Hansol volunteered to clean up with Mingyu, then he went back to his room afterwards, pulling back the dark blue curtains to one side to let the sun and light in.

He was about to open his laptop and start reviewing notes on Algebra when another crash interrupted, this time followed by a scream Hansol thought only Seungkwan was capable off. He rushed out of the room and found most of his housemates, but not his roommate, gathered in the lounge.

It was Seokmin.

"It was real!" he was insisting, holding onto Suncheol's leg. The oldest boy was struggling to get Seokmin off his calf. Soonyoung was also clutching onto Jihoon's arm, obviously scared. Mingyu and Junhui just exchanged looks, but Jeonghan was also yelling.

"See! Jisoo-ya! I told you!"

Jisoo looked terribly done with his brother.

"Where did it come from?" Junhui asked.

Jeonghan and Seokmin pointed towards the roof. Soonyoung emitted a shrill cry of terror, which made Jihoon step on his foot to silence him. Hansol wondered if there really was something going on, and so did the stupidest thing he's done since pretend to Seungkwan that he didn't fancy him at all.

"I'll check."

"You're going to climb the roof?" Mingyu almost choked out. "Dude-"

"It did not come from the roof, you idiots!" Jeonghan hissed. "There's a portion of space between the ceiling and the roof! That's where the ghost is!"

Jihoon shrugged. "Unless it's a poltergeist, I don't think there's anything up there. Half a human won't even fit in that gap, hyung. Soonyoung, I swear to god, you're going to leave marks on my arm!"

"Jihoonie! I'm scared!" he wailed.

Sungcheol sighed, rubbing his forehead. "I think there's a trap door leading upstairs in my room. I'll go find a ladder or we'll just get someone to stand on Mingyu's shoulders. Seokmin, let go of my leg."

Fifteen minutes later, Hansol was hoisted up on Mingyu's shoulders in Sungcheol's room, prying the trap door open. Another crash resounded from the inside, and Hansol almost dropped the flashlight, but he finally removed the board.

He peered into the gloom and gasped.

"Yah! Hyungs! We have pigeons nesting on the roof!" Mingyu almost dropped him in shock.

"Pigeons? Let me see - oof!"

"Soonyoung, goddamnit!" Jihoon cursed.

"So we'll just let them nest there. They're not a danger." Sungcheol decided after Hansol placed the board back. "If they keep being very noisy though, I'm going to talk to the landlord to relocate the birds."

Seokmin was grinning stupidly.

"Spit it out, Seokmin." Junhui said, amused. Instead of speaking though, Seokmin bent his knees and began walking around, moving his head back and forth in the most comical way Hansol has ever seen.

"Are you... impersonating... a pigeon?" Jisoo warily pieced together.

"OH!" Soonyoung dived towards Seokmin, which caused Seokmin to shriek and 'fly away'. Sungcheol was laughing hysterically on his bed. Jeonghan and Junhui were leaning on each other for support, laughing too hard. Jihoon couldn't help but grin too.

As Soonyoung began to chase pigeon Seokmin out of Sungcheol's room, Hansol couldn't help but look forward to more of his housemates' antics in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do pigeons really nest up there? I don't know, but I'm defending myself with something called artistic license or something. Plus, adobo is really nice :D
> 
> (Do-pigeon. He he)
> 
> Please leave kudos and/or comments :)


	3. Wonwoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo adopts Chan and starts a family with Mingyu (sort of).

Wonwoo couldn't believe Minghao ate all of the left-over dish Mingyu cooked earlier. He also couldn't believe Soonyoung accidentally ate the left-overs of Minghao's left-overs. But the last straw was Jun telling him that he's come to the conclusion Mingyu likes Wonwoo.

Like, thanks for getting my hopes up that the one guy I've been loving since tenth grade likes me back, Jun. You're a true bestfriend.

That was the reason Wonwoo was muttering and cursing under his breath as he made himself (and Chan, bless that little munchkin. Wonwoo had grown fond of the maknae, so when Chan went home earlier than Seungkwan, very hungry and pouty, Wonwoo decided to cook) Ramyeon.

"Hyung, are you an emo?" Chan asked innocently, perched on top of the counter island and eating a small bag of corn chips.

"No." Wonwoo dumped the sauce in.

"Oh, so you're the I'm not emo but I dress in all black type of hyung." Chan nodded, understanding. "You're honestly so cool, hyung. I mean, you have dead fish eyes and you look like you're about to murder someone, but you're so awesome!"

"I'm not sure that's a compliment." Wonwoo stirred the pot. "Hmm, why did you leave the party earlier?"

The younger boy jumped off the counter, cringing. "I forgot they spilt beer on me. I have to go change, hyung. I'll be back~"

Wonwoo was shaken. Beer? What were those young people thinking? He shrugged and went back to his cooking, focusing on making the thing not too spicy for Chan to actually consume without hurting himself.

"Hyung!" Mingyu the giant puppy bounded in, impossibly handsome, and grinning. His tail was wagging furiously. "Are you cooking?"

"No, I'm trying to burn the house down."

"Yah, you're so rude." Mingyu pouted, skidding closer. "Are you making me some Ramyeon too?"

"This is mine and Chan's." Wonwoo edged away. Jun's conclusion earlier that day coming back to his mind, he cleared his throat and turned his back on Mingyu to pick spices from a hanging rack to his side.

Mingyu whimpered. "But I'm hungry too."

"How is that my problem?"

"Wonwoo..." he said the 'ooo' part longer than necessary, like a nagging child.

"Fucking fine! But you have to sit down and stop bothering me!"

Mingyu happily trotted over to the counter island and perched on a seat, his long limbs dangling everywhere. Wonwoo hated himself. How could he fall into Mingyu's trap all over again? He is so hopelessly in love with the younger.

Chan came back a few minutes later, and immediately launched into a conversation with Mingyu about what Seokmin did that morning. Something about imitating the pigeons in their... attic? Wonwoo thought it was better to not ask about that.

Wonwoo sat the steaming bowls of spicy Ramyeon in front of his two dongsaengs and took a seat himself, watching with satisfaction as Chan gobbled the entire thing down. Mingyu was also grinning stupidly at his own food.

"This is amazing, hyung! It's not too spicy, I can actually eat it!" Chan bowed in thanks.

"Wow, you three look like a family." a smug voice came from the door.

Wonwoo's hand almost slipped and threw his chopsticks at Minghao and Jun. Jun had an arm wrapped around Minghao's shoulders, which the younger didn't seem to mind. Besides, Wonwoo had a nagging suspicion those two were in a relationship anyway.

"I don't look like any of them, hyung! I'm way more handsome-"

"Yah, Chan! Show some respect, I made your food."

"-than Mingyu-hyung!"

Mingyu choked on his meal, surprised. Everyone else shared a laugh, even Wonwoo. He was watching with satisfaction as Mingyu reddened. "Say that again?"

Chan was obviously much more fearless and savage than Seokmin. He began ruthlessly teasing Mingyu, sending Jun and Minghao bending over in hysterical laughter.

Wonwoo grinned widely. Turns out he was right in choosing Chan as his dongsaeng.

 

Junhui, who called himself the Prince of China, was his usual narcissistic self when Wonwoo came home the next day from finding a part-time job to help his expenses in the Uni (he got the job, hurrah). Junhui was inspecting his face in the mirror, frowning.

"Won, is my face getting wrinkly?"

Oh god, not again. Wonwoo shrugged and climbed onto his bed, yawning and setting an alarm on his phone for three hours later, the exact time Soonyoung and Sungcheol made him promise to join them for dinner.

"Yah! You are not sleeping on me! I have a big problem!" Junhui repeatedly hit his back with a pillow. "I have a date with Hao and I have wrinkles! What the fuck am I supposed to do?"

"Jun, first off, Hao's too love-blinded to notice your skin. Secondly, unless you've got a laser machine hidden in the house, we can't do anything." Wonwoo caught the offending pillow and threw it across the room.

He thought he could finally rest, until five minutes later Junhui grabbed at his pants leg and handed him a laser pointer. "Work your magic, Bokdeongari! My face's fate is in your hands!"

Wonwoo took the laser pointer. "Wen Junhui, what the actual fuck is this?"

"A... laser machine?"

"It's a laser pointer, you idiot!" Wonwoo clicked it on and pointed it at the older's face. "Yah, did you really think you could heal wrinkles with this? I thought you were the best at physics when we were in high school! Didn't the first year of IT teach this?"

Junhui pouted, grabbing the pointer. "Aish, I really thought this would help. Soonyoung-sshi thought so too."

"Soonyoung-hyung?" Wonwoo rubbed his face. "Was Jihoon out or something? How could he let this slip?"

"Jihoon was like, dead asleep on his bunk. Soonyoung even made a cardboard cut-out of a gravestone and pasted it on the headboard of Jihoon's bed." Junhui had a shit-eating grin on. "He'll be so pissed when he wakes up."

Wonwoo kicked him away. "Now, shoo. Minghao probably fell asleep waiting for you. Use protection."

"Won, have you tried asking Gyu out yet?"

He stiffened, half-way rolling in his blankets. "Tell Hao and yourself to get over your theory. Gyu doesn't like me that way. He never will. Why would he?"

"Oh, honestly! Jeonghan-hyung and Sungcheol-hyung are going to get at it sooner than you two!" Junhui huffed, but he ruffled Wonwoo's hair. "I don't get what Mingyu saw in you, Won, but it sure as fuck got him hooked. Just ask him out, Wonnie. What have you got to lose?"

"Our friendship?"

"That's what you call the sexual tension between you two?"

"Get out of here."

Junhui slapped his leg harder than usual before singing obnoxiously loud and walking out of their room. He didn't close the door at all, an attempt to further irritate Wonwoo. The younger sat up, sighed, and pushed the door close.

He was going to have to lock Jun out of the room tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meanie is heart, tsundere Wonu is love, puppy Gyu is life. Please leave kudos and/or comments. :D Feedback (especially on grammar and well... everything) is very much needed and appreciated.
> 
> Merry Christmas to y'all celebrating... and those who aren't... uh, good day/night? :D


	4. Jisoo

Jisoo found himself laying down on the floor of the living room in the middle of the day, alone, watching the ceiling fan spin. He really wasn't thinking of anything. He just kind of found the floor cold and decided to lie down and escape the heat.  
~~~~

~~His phone was broken and he has nothing to do.~~

"Jisoo-ya!" Jeonghan abruptly sat on his legs, grinning. He held up two shirts. "Which one suits me better?"

"What's the frigging difference?" Jisoo groaned under his brother's weight. It's good Jeonghan finally was eating more, but Jisoo was suffering from the consequences greatly.

"One's a shade darker?"

"Sungcheol wouldn't notice, Hannie. Get off me."

Jeonghan pouted. "He wouldn't because he's a caveman, but I would!"

Sungcheol was apparently listening. "YAH! I HEARD THAT!" he screamed from the kitchen. Jeonghan apparently didn't care, he just started poking Jisoo's adam's apple. Jisoo whined and pushed Jeonghan off him.

Somehow, when God was creating the world, Jeonghan was wide awake and hogged all the blessings when they were raining from the sky. Jisoo thought maybe that was the reason he was always tired and asleep.

Jeonghan laid on his stomach on the floor as well. "I want a cat."

"Chan's allergic."

"A dog."

"Too big."

"I WANT A BABY!"

Jisoo mentally made the sign of the cross. "What?"

"How many, honey?" Sungcheol grinned.

"Shut up and make me toast, Cheol!" Jeonghan didn't seem fazed at all. He huffed and stared at the two shirts he carried. "Aigoo, I've been gaining weight and I was wondering which of these shirts would hide it."

"How can... no, nevermind." Jisoo left Jeonghan on the floor and went to the porch, digging through the mail. Ever since that first night Jeonghan uploaded their pictures (sneaky, Jisoo thought, I didn't see him take any at all) horsing around, they've been getting some ( ~~a lot~~ ) of mail. Mostly spam mail and clip coupons that Seokmin just can't get enough of.

Speaking of Seokmin, Jisoo found him carrying a fire extinghuisher into the house. Chan was hot at his heels, carrying a mini version. "Hey guys... what are those for?" Jisoo asked, confused.

"They're called fire extinguishers, hyung!" Seokmin grinned, struggling with the weight.

"Yes, I know that. But what for?"

"To put out fires, hyung?" Chan answered.

Seokmin hit him gently. "Why don't you sound sure?"

"To put out fires, hyung!" Chan repeated himself, grinning just as brightly as his brother did.

Jisoo wanted to uproot the mail box from the ground and hurl it at the siblings. "I get that, okay? But aren't there already like, three in the house? Did something happen?"

Chan reddened, almost the same shade as the fire extinguisher. "Ah, actually, hyung... yes. Seokmin-hyung and I tried to make noodles in our room... we kind of forgot the boiler was still on until my comforter caught on fire."

"What?" Jisoo couldn't believe his ears. "You... forgot the boiler was on?"

"We were playing UNO!" Seokmin defended. "Chan just passed me a 4+ card! It was bound to be forgotten!"

"I am never trusting you two in the kitchen ever again." Jisoo frowned, handing the coupons to Seokmin, who took it happily. "Go in already, and hide those from Sungcheol-hyung. He seems hell bent on keeping the place in order."

"Yes, hyung! Fighting!" Seokmin groaned when he hoisted the fire extinguisher again. Jisoo opened the door for them and waited until Chan was inside before closing it and heading out for a walk.

 

It was nightfall and Jisoo was panicking. He got distracted following an orange cat on the sidewalk, almost getting hit by three cars and two bikes in the process. Jisoo was adamant on getting the cat to talk to him.

The cat finally did, and Jisoo was satisfied when it let him pet it.

Now the problem was Jisoo had no idea where he was.

"Jeonghan's going to kill me." he wailed, sitting like a duck on the grass. He almost momentarily got distracted by a passing white butterfly, but the memory of Jeonghan threatening to put a leash on him to avoid losing him snapped Jisoo back to reality.

He let out a cry of anguish.

Why did he have to drop his phone in the toilet yesterday! Why did he even bring it to the bathroom!

He started sobbing on the spot.

"Jisoo-hyung?"

"Seungkwan-ah!" Jisoo almost cried right there and then. He went to hug the boy, sagging with relief.

"Are you okay, hyung?"

"I'm lost!"

Seungkwan snorted. Jisoo was too thankful to care though, and continued to hug Seungkwan.

"Hyung, have you realized... that you're just behind the house?"

"What?"

Jisoo's head snapped up. Seungkwan was pointing towards a big mass of cream walls and a familiar-looking mailbox. Jisoo looked at the younger boy, then at the house, then back at Seungkwan, who was laughing hysterically.

"Wait until Hansol hears this!"

"Wait, you- you mean to say I was just behind the house this entire time? But I walked so far!"

"I don't know how, hyung, but you're here." Seungkwan shrugged, chortling.

"I... I don't understand!" Jisoo wailed.

Jeonghan was suddenly on the porch, hands on hips. "Yah! Jisoo! Come back here with Seungkwan! Mingyu's cooking dinner for everyone!" he saw the orange cat Jisoo was following earlier and smiled, petting the head.

Seungkwan probably realized Jisoo was still too lost to function, so he pushed his hyung towards the house.

It would be a really funny story to share with Hansol later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the support guys! This fic is getting more hit on than me my entire life (hahaha 1/2 kidding).  
> Please leave kudos/comments :D and support SEVENTEEN because those dorks deserve the world <3
> 
> Merry Christmas/ Good day / Good night!


	5. Minghao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minghao has to deal with a ten year old Mingyu and Junhui's attempts at getting killed.

Minghao loved Junhui, he really did.

But there are times when he also wants to murder Junhui in cold fucking blood.

He glared at Jun, who was smiling back ever so brightly, convinced his plan would work. Minghao wanted to hit him with a frying pan until some sense washed over him, but Junhui seemed hell-bent on his master plan to get Wonwoo and Mingyu together.

"How do you think locking them outside the house'll help?" Minghao hissed.

"Well, it's cold. They'll snuggle! Or, or! Won gets cold easily, yeah? When he shivers, Mingyu will offer his jacket then Wonwoo would be so thankful, he'd kiss Mingyu's cheek but we all know Mingyu's aggressive so he'll kiss Won-"

"Won's a stubborn ass! He'd die first than take Mingyu's jacket! They're both idiots and they'll just get hypothermia with your plan, Junhui!"

"Won carries a hot packet in his shoes." Junhui frowned. "They're not going to get hypothermia."

Minghao sagged into the couch, rubbing his face in frustration. "Have you been reading fan fiction again? If he carries a freaking hot packet then why the hell would he still need Mingyu's jacket?"

There was silence before Junhui threw his hands up. "I don't know! I'm desperate! Won's so emotionally constipated, he won't even acknowledge his feelings sometimes and Mingyu's such a terrible flirt! We have to set up our babies, Hao-hao."

"I know, but maybe we should think of a plan that doesn't involve getting any of them... dead."

Junhui crawled on his stomach to lay on Minghao's lap. "They're not the only problems in this household, Hao-ie... Have you seen how Jihoon and Soonyoung act around each other? They're basically tip-toeing on their feelings- well, at least, Jihoon is. Soonyoung's too high to comprehend."

"Or maybe you're misreading signs and there's actually nothing there?"

"Are you doubting me?" Junhui let out a fake gasp. Minghao rolled his eyes, but grinned at his boyfriend. "Okay, Xu Minghao! I take that as a challenge to prove the existence of Jihoon's feelings for Soonyoung!"

"What?" Jihoon appeared at the entrance of the house, eyes wide at Junhui's proclamation. Minghao was thankful they were alone in the house that time: Jihoon looked like he was ready to kill someone despite his small fairy-like size. He has seen Jihoon chase Mingyu around the house with a guitar.

"You have feelings for Soonyoung, right?" Junhui seemed unfazed.

Minghao was mentally preparing his boyfriend's funeral. _Here lies Wen Jun Hui, an idiot loved by many but mostly by Xu Minghao. He is missed. Probably still acting in his grave, who knows. Died because he couldn't keep his mouth shut around a murderous piece of candy floss._

He was surprised when Jihoon dropped the bag of groceries on the rug and then himself on the beanbag, holding his knees to his chest. Minghao was overcome with a certain urge to hug Jihoon and maybe cover him in warm, fuzzy blankets. He looked so cute and vulnerable.

"Am I that obvious?"

"HA! See?" Minghao slapped Junhui's arm. _God, can't this guy read the atmosphere?_

"We won't tell anyone, Jihoon-hyung." Minghao promised, fighting his twitching hands to hug the older boy. He instead busied them with Junhui's hair, making the other boy melt in his lap. "You two seem close though, how long have you been... crushing on Soonyoung-hyung?"

Jihoon was blushing. "I am not crushing on that- that moron!"

"We totally believe you." Junhui commented dryly. "You totally did not drop your groceries on the rug in shock and collapsed on the beanbag. You totally are not having a mental breakdown and you totally do not fancy Soonyoung. Totally."

"How can you even stand him?" Jihoon asked Minghao.

"I have no idea either."

"Yah!" Junhui pouted.

Minghao pointedly ignored him. "Do you need water? You seem to be having a meltdown." he asked Jihoon, who just shook his head but nodded thankfully as he picked up his groceries on the rug and walked straight into his room.

"I am not having a meltdown." he was saying, more to himself than to the other two.

A wailling scream and several crashes followed right after the door closed.

"Jun, you need to seriously work on your empathy."

"I can't. I think all empathy drained out when Won locked me out two nights ago."

 

Minghao entered his shared bedroom with Mingyu, happy with his day spent fully with Junhui, only to get sneezed at by the giant puppy he calls his roommate. Mingyu was sniffling, wearing a bright pink apron and holding a feather duster.

"Dude! What the actual fuck?"

"Sorry." Mingyu rubbed his nose. Minghao could tell there was another one coming and hid behind the door. Sungcheol, who was passing by with Jeonghan wrapped around him, gave Minghao a weirded-out look. Minghao bowed in greeting just as Mingyu let out another sneeze.

"I- I think I'm okay now, Hao."

"Are you sure you won't sneeze on me again?"

Mingyu scoffed. "You don't trust me?"

"Not a bit."

"I'm hurt, Haoie."

Minghao went in, relieved when Mingyu didn't spread his germs on him again. The older was dusting some items from a newly opened moving box. "What's that?" Minghao asked out of curiousity. The box looked sturdy, but the edges were beaten.

"One of the boxes Mom packed for me." Mingyu coughed, sending the dust flying. "I have no idea she packed some old books and toys for me- what am I? Ten?"

"You do act like you're ten."

"Shut up." Mingyu huffed. He held up a yellow bunny in blue overalls and circle-framed glasses. "Oh! It's the thing Wonwoo gave me when I was a freshman in highschool... he got sick for a month, and I told him I really missed him and he gave it to me when he came back! Look at it, Hao! It's so cute! It looks like Won!"

"I'll let Wonwoo know you see him as a bunny in overalls." Minghao smirked, taking interest in some of the contents of Mingyu's memory box. He saw a vampire costume in the box and a weird, starry pastel costume that looked like something out of The Little Prince. "Gyu, what are these?"

Mingyu was still admiring the stuffed rabbit toy, and he was smiling dreamily... probably reminiscing the moment he received it from Wonwoo. Minghao elbowed him a bit and Mingyu answered, "Halloween costumes? I don't know."

"You never wore them?"

"Duh. Do I look like a hyperactive kid who'd prance around in a vampire costume on Halloween?"

_Yes, actually._

"No I am not."

"Did I say that out loud?"

"No, I'm a mind reader."

"You're a quack."

"I'm not a duck."

"I said quack- forget it." Minghao knew arguing with Mingyu would only result in a high blood pressure for him. Mingyu apparently thought he won the argument, because he stuck his tongue out at Minghao and hugged the stuffed bunny ~~because Mingyu had the mental capacity and attention span of a ten year old.~~

Minghao gingerly placed the outfits back, but he was looking longingly at the starry costume. He suddenly smelled smoke from outside their room. "Gyu? Is it just me or is something-"

"Burning? Seokmin probably got into the kitchen again."

"Aren't you going to do anything? Isn't the kitchen like, your baby?"

Mingyu grinned, his sharp canines bared. "It'll bee fine. Sungcheol got maybe ten fire extinguishers and sprinklers and ten smoke alarms installed in the kitchen by now." a sharp ringing sound and a gush of water followed his statement. "See?"

When Minghao gets out of the room moments later, he would see Soonyoung and Seungkwan laughing their asses off at Seokmin and yelling, "Soakmin! Soakmin! Soakmin!" that will quickly change to "Seokmean! Seokmean!" when Seokmin chased them with an egg beater.

Seungkwan ended up with a bump on his forehead, Soonyoung with an angry red mark on his cheek, and Seokmin with a busted lip.

Just a normal day, Minghao thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone get the references? <3  
> Please leave kudos/comments :D
> 
> love and support the dorks that call themselves SEVENTEEN


	6. Chan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan has a superpower then accidentally sets the couch on fire with Verkwan.

"Whose baby are you?"

"Jeonghannie-hyung's baby." Chan has had enough of repeating that answer, but Jeonghan was feeding him with Jisoo's muffins and who could say no to that delicacy? Jeonghan was smiling happily at Chan's answer, and even gave him a cupcake box before leaving.

He was gaining a lot of weight in five days.

"Aish, seriously." Chan wolfed a cupcake down, choking slightly when he realized there was still paper wrapping on when he chewed the pastry.

"Whoa, Chan! Did you just make paper from your mouth?" Sungcheol, just entering the kitchen, blinked.

"He did?" Jisoo also popped in.

"Well, I saw him eat a cupcake, then paper came out!" Sungcheol explained, bewildered.

Jisoo gasped, believing Sungcheol's bullshit. Chan, being the respectful ( ~~savage~~ ) maknae that he is, just tolerated his hyungs, though he really wanted to beat them senseless with the aluminum platter Jeonghan served the pastries with earlier.

"Do it again!" Jisoo insisted. "I want to see!"

It was kind of hard to believe Jisoo was majoring in Biology.

Chan obeyed, only because it meant more cupcakes. He chewed and spit out a paper, and his hyungs clapped. "Jeonghannie would be so happy to learn his baby learned a new trick!" Sungcheol hummed, tapping on his phone.

"If you can produce paper from cupcakes... aren't you putting trees out of business as well?" Jisoo gasped, thrilled. "That would mean no more use in cutting them down, leaving them free to produce oxygen and act as habitats-"

"ARE YOU TWO IDIOTS?" Jeonghan stormed in, waving his phone. "Why are you letting my baby eat cupcakes without removing the paper? Are you trying to kill him? Are you trying to rid me of my child?!"

Seokmin was right behind him, mouthing, "You've awoken the mother hen."

"We're not, baby..." Sungcheol trailed off, staring at the cupcakes. "Oh."

Chan was cursing under his breath. _Get away, get away_. Jeonghan ( ~~was definitely Satan~~ ) had a dark aura surrounding his figure. Jisoo whimpered and hid behind Sungcheol, who was quivering slightly. Even Seokmin, who wasn't to blame at all and only came there for the sole cause of worrying for his brother ( ~~and maybe get a few cupcakes~~ ), wavered.

Seokmin pulled Chan by the collar, staying out of Jeonghan's dark glare. Chan managed to snatch two more cupcakes and gave one to Seokmin, carefully pulling the paper off first before eating them. They enjoyed their meal with the entertainment of watching Jeonghan beat Sungcheol and Jisoo with a shopping bag.

Quality entertainment.

 

"Hansol-hyung!" Chan jumped on the unsuspecting teenager on the couch. Hansol let out a groan, almost dropping his phone. "I need help, hyung. I think I upset Seungkwan-hyung when I left the party earlier than him."

"Why me?" Hansol pushed him off.

"Because Seungkwan-hyung seems to like you a lot and you're bestfriends! You must know something about soothing Seungkwan-hyung." Chan frowned. "He didn't even- yah! Hansol-hyung, why are you loooking at me like I just killed a cat?"

Hansol hit him with a pillow. "First off, Chan, stop using 'hyung' on Seungkwan and I. We're like, the same grade. It's weird. Two, Seungkwan's on his period... probably. He'll cool off in a few hours."

"It's been almost 48 hours."

"I said probably."

"Hyung!"

Seungkwan came running into the lounge from outside, grinning. "Hansollie!" he tackled Hansol into a tight hug. His head was still swelling a bit, with a bright green band-aid that Sungcheol insisted on putting. Chan was wondering what the purpose of putting a band-aid on a bump would do, but Seungkwan totally bought the idea anyway.

"Is it sit on Hansol day today? Why didn't I get the memo?"

Seungkwan looked at Chan. "You also sat on him?" he was then sitting on Hansol's lap, arms around the younger's neck. For a moment, he looked like he was going to eat Chan alive, but when Chan nodded, Seungkwan raised his hand for a high-five. "That's our maknae!"

"Boo, really. Get off."

 _Boo_? Chan carefully eyed Hansol and Seungkwan together.

"But Vernonie~ I've missed you!" Seungkwan tightened his grip on Hansol's neck.

_Vernonie?_

"Are you a couple?" Chan blurted out. _Omo... I'm dead._

"We're not." Hansol answered quickly, trying to pry Seungkwan's hands off him.

"Are you denying our love?" Seungkwan demanded dramatically, eyes shining with tears.

Hansol froze. "What?"

"We're not." Seungkwan immediately said to Chan, giggling too loudly for it to be real. He hopped off Hansol. "I'm going to find Soonyoung-hyung and Seokmin-hyung! We have a surprise for you guys tomorrow!"

"Will it involve setting the house on fire and pigeons?" Hansol carefully asked.

"What?"

"...what?"

Chan cleared his throat, feeling like they already forgot about his presence. He could not stand the tension and stolen glances from these two. Besides, Seungkwan seemed to have forgiven him. He stood up and felt something fall on his head. Confused, he began to feel it.

It had a fuzzy body.

It was a spider.

"AH!" Chan immediately swiped his head in fear. The spider landed on Seungkwan's shirt, making Hansol screech and hit Seungkwan on the chest with a pillow. Seungkwan stumbled back a bit from the force, but the spider only moved to his arm.

"You have a spider!" Hansol yelled, eyes wide in panic.

Seungkwan let out an ear-piercing scream as he felt something on his arms move. "Get it off! HELP!"

"Hold still!" Chan shouted, holding a pillow and ready to murder a one inch arthropod.

"Hold still? There's a fucking spider on my arm!" Seungkwan bellowed, close to tears. "I want to be Mary Jane, not Spiderman! Hansol-la!"

Hansol cried out as he hit Seungkwan's arm and the spider fell to the floor. "Burn it! Burn it!"

Chan produced a lighter from his back pocket and quickly set the fallen on fire. They calmed down, breathing heavilly. Chan let out a breathy laughter that quickly turned into a cry of horror when he realized the couch was also in flames.

"Fuck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Support our boys, whoever your bias/stan is <3 !!
> 
> And thank you for reading my (poor) humored story, have a happy holiday!


	7. Jeonghan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeonghan becomes the mother of 11 young chicks and Jisoo needed a nap.

"Why exactly did you set the couch on fire?" Sungcheol asked the three youngest in the house.

"A... a spider-" Seungkwan tried to explain.

"Was it necessary to burn the motherfucking couch?"

Jeonghan decided to step in to stop his *cough*boyfriend*cough* ( ~~Jisoo doesn't know yet so they're trying to lowkey it for now but honestly everyone else could see it already except maybe Jisoo he's a cutesy dense little shit~~ ) from murdering three people, one of which was his child.

"Cheollie~ it was a spider, and everyone's afraid of spiders."

"I'm not afraid of spiders." Jihoon muttered. Jeonghan shot him a glare and the younger boy put his hands up in fear and quickly added, "I'm deathly terrified of them?"

"Aww, Jihoonie! I knew you have a sweet spot!" Soonyoung cooed, earning himself a kick in the shin from the smaller boy.

Sungcheol was still obviously seething, and the image of the used-to-be-red-now-dark-brown-sofa was not helping. Mingyu, Jun, and Seokmin were taking forever in removing the object. _It keeps crumbling uner my fingers_! Seokmin had complained.

 _Hold it tighter, then!_ Jeonghan had insisted.

_That's not gonna work, hyung!_

_Well, neither will I so do your task_ _quickly, young man._

Jeonghan sent the three children a smile. "How about you say sorry to your Sungcheol-hyung now?"

"We're sorry." Hansol, Seungkwan, and Chan all bowed deeply.

"Did you really have to kill the spider?" Jisoo asked softly, looking down sadly at the burnt specimen. "It's a _Parasteatoda tepidariorum,_ a common spider in homes. They don't bite humans but eat mosquitoes and produce fine silk for-"

"Dude." Wonwoo interrupted. "We didn't need the scientific name."

"A _Parasteatoda tepidariorum_ is commonly found in homes." Jisoo repeated, stressing the binomial nomenclature. "It helps decrease the population of mosquitoes and they're a great help to the ecosystem, Wonwoo."

Jeonghan just didn't want to expose his brother's nerdy side. "Okay, Jisoo. Breathe in, breathe out." he hugged Jisoo, who was starting to get emotional and was rambling about the important role of spiders in the world. Jeonghan really couldn't care less- he was an art major, not a science major.

But Jisoo was his brother and it was a great opportunity to make Sungcheol jealous.

"I think I need a nap." Jisoo sniffled.

"Go get it, Soo-ya. Sleep well, yell if you need me." Jeonghan slightly pushed him towards their shared bedroom. Jisoo walked towards it, sobbing. Satisfied, Jeonghan turned to see Sungcheol pouting and everyone else looking awkward. The couch was removed, thankfully.

"Mama Han, what now?" Soonyoung jokingly asked in a cutesy voice. Seungkwan suddenly glared at him, and Jihoon was audibly counting backwards from ten. Jeonghan immediately melted though, and ruffled Soonyoung's hair affectionately.

_Aegyo haters..._

"Mama~" Mingyu chirped in with Seokmin. "We're hungry..."

"Well, I can't cook, so Papa Cheol will do something." Jeonghan pointedly looked at Sungcheol, who nervously scratched his neck. Sungcheol was a Business major, so Jeonghan knew he was giving him a lot of stress.

"I'll help Papa Cheol!" Mingyu raised his hand a while later, bless his soul. Jeonghan smiled proudly at his 'sons'. He was this good at convincing people to make him dinner.

 

Jeonghan woke up the next day and felt an urge to go jogging, which was weird since he wasn't an athletic person at all. Sungcheol was though, and so that was the reason Jeonghan was drooling at Sungcheol's sweaty body when he found him doing push-ups in the porch.

Suddenly Jeonghan was very okay to just sit on the porch and watch him.

"If you take a picture, Hannie, it'll last longer."

"When did you get so greasy?"

"Only when I met you." Sungcheol winked then grunted and turned to do crunches.

"Yah! What if the kids hear?"

Sungcheol gave Jeonghan a confused look. "Are you really sure we're adopting them?"

"Yes." Jeonghan nodded. Jisoo would definitely be the firstborn. Jeonghan originally just wanted to adopt Chan, but since he can't take him without Seokmin... and Seokmin can't be separated from his weird BooSeokSoon group. Seungkwan would insist on dragging Vernon along and Soonyoung would take Jihoon and Junhui. Junhui would take Minghao, who'd pull in Mingyu and Wonwoo.

_Wow, we're a big family._

_And the incest is prominent as well._

"I want to have a daughter, though." Sungcheol pouted.

"Ah, we'd have to wait. We have to be thankful for our eleven beautiful boys, though." Jeonghan scolded. 

At that moment, Seokmin, who was known as the most morning person, went out to the porch to check the mailbox for the daily newspaper with a grin.

"Here's Seokmin-ie!" Jeonghan reached out and engulfed him in a hug, bewildering the younger. "Whose idiot are you, Seokmin?"

There was a confused silence on Seokmin's part before his face scrunched into that sunny smile and he answered (ever so brightly) "Jeonghannie-hyung's!"

"Okay, now go back in."

Seokmin obediently followed, and Sungcheol looked at Jeonghan with an incredulous face.

"I have everyone wrapped around my pinkie." Jeonghan beamed proudly.

"What about me?"

"Oh you're here." Jeonghan flipped him the middle finger and ran into the house, laughing at Sungcheol's flabbergasted face. Junhui was also up, and offered some toast and jam to Jeonghan after calling him 'eomma' jokingly.

Soonyoung also made him coffee, though he was originally only making some for Jihoon, who he said was still up and _won't sleep so unless I give him coffee he's gonna murder me._

Jeonghan didn't mention how his coffee didn't have a heart on the foam unlike Jihoon's.

"Mommy~" Mingyu snuggled into Jeonghan's side, yawning.

"Is this a normal thing now?" Minghao asked Junhui.

"Xu Minghao, get your ass over here and give eomma a hug!" Jeonghan demanded.

"Do it." Junhui pushed his boyfriend. "I mean, I guess this means incest but I still love you, Haoie."

Minghao hit him in the head before snuggling on Jeonghan's other side. 

Jeonghan gave Jisoo a wide smile when he walked in. "I am a mother."

"I can see." Jisoo blinked.

"Of course, hyung. You have eyes." Junhui sipped his tea, choking when Jisoo slapped him behind the head with a pack of instant coffee. "Is it hit-Jun-in-the-head day?"

"What a good day it is, then." Minghao winked.

"Yah!"

As they continued to bicker Jeonghan calmly ate his toast, loving how his 'family' was totally getting along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please support our boys <3 !
> 
> And thank you for reading, I really appreciate it! Please (if it's not a bother) point out mistakes I make :D
> 
> Please pretty please leave kudos and/or comments :D
> 
> fighting!


	8. Soonyoung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soonyoung's happiest day on Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is basically fluff, they're my OTP and I just love writing in their POVs. Please enjoy!!

"Jihoonie~"

If it were other people Jihoon was shooting his famous death with, their souls would probably be wherever they go in the afterlife. But Soonyoung was immune ( ~~he was actually scared shitless, but no one would ever know~~ ).

"I got your coffee." Soonyoung placed it on the desk, right beside Jihoon's music notebook. He couldn't understand why Jihoon was killing himself with preparing a lot of songs way before the school year actually demanded him too, but since Soonyoung was a kind roommate and bestfriend, he _tried_ keeping his presence as a distraction to a minimum.

Key word: tried.

Jihoon's frown immediately changed when he saw the mug and the coffee. He greedily drank it, probably not seeing the heart Soonyoung painstakingly drew.

"Are feeling less murderous now?" Soonyoung asked carefully, hiding behind one of Jihoon's pillow on his rarely used bed. The gravestone cut-out Soonyoung had drawn and pasted on Jihoon's bed was bumping against Soonyoung's head, just another reminder of how short Jihoon was.

_My little fairy._

"I still have a song to finish, so no."

"Aww..." Soonyoung was hoping Jihoon was free, even just for that day. "Can't you put it away for tomorrow instead? Please? I wanna go to the park, Jihoonie."

"Go ask Seungkwan and Seokmin."

Was that jealousy Soonyoung detected?

"I don't want to go with them, Jihoonie." Soonyoung sulked in the far corner of Jihoon's bed, suddenly interested in a sigular neon green post-it on Jihoon's empty walls. It contained some song lyrics, and they were really sad.

"Okay, I'll go." Jihoon drained the mug then snatched the green post-it from Soonyoung's hands. "That's not finished yet, Soonyoung."

"It's so sad!"

"It's supposed to be."

"Why are you writing sad lyrics, Jihoonie?"

Jihoon sent him another glare, but didn't answer as he moved to go to the bathroom. Soonyoung was left alone in the bedroom, and decided to dig around in Jihoon's music notebook. Jihoon once said Soonyoung had a nice singing voice, but quickly took it back a few moments later when Soonyoung yelled the next parts of Bohemian Rhapsody.

There was a little doodle of a shark, and Soonyoung's brain instantly worked ~~properly~~ and he dropped the notebook to dig around in his cabinet. At the bottom, behind his new shoes, was the shark stuffed toy he brought from a shop in Seoul a while back.

The little animal reminded him of Jihoon, and he had to battle two ten year olds to get it.

"Where are we going again?" Jihoon asked, hair still wet from the shower, but looking fully awake and happy.

Soonyoung shyly handed him the shark stuffed toy. "I sort of keep on forgetting to give it."

"Why is a shark dressed in a trenchcoat?" Jihoon took it hesitantly, but there was a light dusting of pink on his cheeks.

"Oh, uh... it's cold."

"Does it have a name?"

"Soonhoon!"

Jihoon almost dropped the toy. "Did you just put our names together?"

"Yes!" Soonyoung crossed his fingers. _Get a hint, get a hint, Jihoonie_. "Do you like it? 

"I... yeah." Jihoon placed Soonhoon on his chair. Soonyoung smiled. The chair was the place Jihoon spends 90% of his time in, more than his bed. "So, where are we going again?"

 

"I did not sign up for this!" Jihoon screeched as he swam his way towards the overturned boat. Soonyoung was screaming _SORRY_ as he dog paddled behind Jihoon. "I thought we were going to just sit on a fucking bench!"

"I'm sorry, Jihoon... I didn't plan for that to go down." Soonyoung was close to tears when they finally got the kayak up and were sitting on the docks. Jihoon was towelling himself dry, but Soonyoung was still dripping, so upset he could barely move. His tears started slipping.

Jihoon sighed and placed a towel on Soonyoung's shoulders gently. "It's not your fault the boat had a hole, Youngie. Don't cry." he wiped the tears away gingerly. "You look ugly when you cry."

"I was supposed to help you de-stress yourself but I added more." Soonyoung stammered.

The manager was approaching them with more towels but Jihoon shot her down with a glare as he pulled Soonyoung into a hug. The poor woman backtracked the fuck out of there, fearing for her life. Jihoon began to pat Soonyoung's hair dry with a towel, making the older feel even worse.

"Soonyoung, you got me out of the house. That in itself is a de-stressor." Jihoon added another towel on Soonyoung's shoulders. "Stop pouting."

"I love you, Jihoonie."

"Yes, I love you too, Youngie. Get up now."

Soonyoung felt like his heart had gone on a roller coaster. His heart was soaring high during his confession and Jihoon's reply, then crashed down unexpectedly when he realized Jihoon was probably just saying that because Soonyoung was crying.

He got up slowly, cringing when he realized his head was aching. Soonyoung was going to come down with the cold. Jihoon tugged on his sleeve and led him towards the counter, where he ~~threw~~ surrendered the towels.

"Do you still want to go somewhere? I mean, you're probably mad that I insisted on kayaking and we ended up getting thrown into the lake so you'd want to go back to the house and ignore me until hell freezes over because I really screwed up and-"

"I want some warm milk."

"What?"

Jihoon looked at him blankly. "I'm not going to ignore you. I want milk. Warm milk. There's a cafe nearby, and we're decently dried. I want warm milk, Soonyoung."

Soonyoung instantly brightened. He intertwined their fingers together, happy that Jihoon wasn't mad at all. They got into the cafe and, amidst the strange looks the noona at the counter gave, Soonyoung was sharing a booth and a plate of sugar cookies and a huge glass of milk with Jihoon.

He couldn't be happier.

Meanwhile, in another corner of the cafe, Seokmin gently kicked Jisoo's shin and pointed towards Soonyoung and Jihoon, eyes wide. Jisoo gave them one I-knew-something-was-going-on-look and then shrugged, returning to his latte and cake. He had to slap Seokmin's cheek to make him stop staring at the other two.

"Don't mention this to Soonyoung."

"But-" Seokmin pursed his lips, then grinned. "Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Support our boys <3! Thank you for reading and happy holidays!


	9. Seungkwan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Divaboo realizes he loves Hansol but Jihoon and Soonyoung need to sort themselves out first.

BooSeokSoon was struggling. Soonyoung caught a cold, and Jihoon had ~~threatened them with death~~ insisted on not letting Soonyoung out of the house at all. And that was why Seungkwan and Seokmin were trying to practice Catalena by Orange Caramel with Soonyoung wrapped like a burrito and a hot pack taped on his forehead.

"I'm sorry!" Soonyoung sniffled as he bent down to retrieve the fallen hot pack. "Gah, I hate getting sick!"

Seokmin and Seungkwan shared a glance.

"Maybe we should cancel it..."

"No!" Soonyoung literally jumped out of his burrito blanket cover. "I- I mean, just because I'm down, the BooSeokSoon will disappoint the- _ACHOO_!"

"You were saying?" Seungkwan smirked, handing his hyung a tissue. "Besides, everyone will understand. Jeonghannie-hyung and Sungcheol-hyung might even kill us, thinking we forced you... and I still want to live and actually go to college, hyung."

Seokmin nodded. "Seungkwan's right, hyung. Let's just watch a movie!"

Despite Seungkwan's protests, Soonyoung had agreed to Seokmin's suggestion, a chicflick. Wonwoo walked in before the movie started, and _begged_ them to pause the movie so he can grab Junhui and some snacks. Of course, those snacks were the pastries Jisoo was making when Junhui went to look for in the kitchen, so Jisoo insisted on watching too.

Seungkwan was very ~~happy~~ surprised to discover his hyungs were chick flick addicts.

He was not happy when he was forced to sit on the floor as his oldest hyungs (Jisoo, Soonyoung, and Junhui) took the couch, but all was quickly forgotten half-way through the movie when Seungkwan was yelling and throwing the popcorn Chan had with him when he walked in earlier.

"HE IS NOT GOING TO CALL YOU! IT'S NOT GOING TO HAPPEN! AND YOU! YOU'RE MARRIED!"

"Should we call Hansol?" Jisoo asked quietly.

"Either that or we let Seungkwan die from an aneurysm." Seokmin whispered back.

"But too much is going on and no one would go."

Seungkwan could very damn well hear them though. "I AM NOT HAVING AN ANEURYSM!"

"Then stop yelling, oh my god." Junhui groaned. Seungkwan sulked and stomped out, but not before pausing and snatching the half-full bowl of popcorn from Wonwoo's hands and running away before it could be taken from him.

What? Seungkwan was hungry.

~~And petty.~~

He entered his bedroom, still scowling. _I'm divaboo! I was born to be theatrical! You can't take the drama out of Boo Seungkwan!_ Seungkwan sat on his bed, chowing through the pop corn. _And I'm stress eating! This is all their fault!_

"Boo?"

"Hansol!" Seungkwan literally flew and wrapped himself around Hansol, who looked confused. He had just arrived from the mall after buying a new charger for his laptop, and he almost dropped the bag from Seungkwan's surprise attack.

"What happened? Are you crying?" Hansol put the shopping bag down carefully and inspected Seungkwan's face. Seungkwan, much to his embarrassment, noticed too late he was already bawling. He just buried himself into Hansol's shirt.

He also tried explaining why he was crying, amidst sniffles and hiccups, after they sat themselves on the ground. Hansol mutely handed him tissues, just staring at him.

"You really have nothing to say?" Seungkwan demanded. "How can you hurt my feelings, Hansol-la!"

"I- wow, you really are on your period." Hansol muttered. "Are you also having cramps?"

Seungkwan was about to scream at him, but he bit his lips.

"I think you're overreacting, Boo." Hansol said softly. "Besides, if I was screaming while we're watching a movie, would you also like it?"

"Well, you never scream during movies." Seungkwan argued, but he was cut off with a sharp look. "Okay, maybe a little."

"No, you'd probably scream at me and we'd spend the rest of the movie yelling at each other." Hansol laughed, opening his arms for a hug. When Seungkwan melted into his chest, Hansol ran a hand through the other's hair.

"Thank you."

Hansol laughed awkwardly. "Yeah, don't mention it."

Seungkwan pulled away, wiping his tears ~~and snot~~ away. "You're really nice, Vernonie. What did I do to deserve you?"

"Remember when we were in ninth grade and you gave that old woman your sweater because it was snowing and very cold?" Hansol smiled his gummy smile that Seungkwan really found so adorable. "I know you have a heart."

He slapped Hansol with a pilow.

"Yah! What was that for?"

"I really love you, Vernonie!" Seungkwan screamed, hugging the younger boy.

 

"I think I might be in love with Hansol."

"No shit, Seungkwan. You think?" Soonyoung snorted, which didn't really seem like a snort considering his clogged nose. Seungkwan made a face at his hyung, but decided to not snap back anyway. Everyone but him, Soonyoung, and Jihoon were gone somewhere... Hansol was asleep on his bunk and Wonwoo and Jisoo were playing pingpong behind the house using Sungcheol's car as a table, so Jihoon and Soonyoung were the only ones available for Seungkwan to rant to.

Sungcheol was going to blow his lungs out when he comes back from the groceries.

"What this insensitive idiot means, Seungkwan, is that you were kind of obvious. I'm pretty sure everyone has heard you say 'I love you' to Hansol at least once." Jihoon shot Soonyoung a glare, but quickly reverted to panic when Soonyoung sneezed. "Aya! Why aren't the meds working?"

"I'm fine, Jihoonie." Soonyoung waved him off, trying for a grin.

Seungkwan couldn't help but feel like yearning for Hansol to also take care of him like that. The very thought of earlier, when Hansol fell asleep holding Seungkwan close because the latter was still crying a bit, made Seungkwan blush.

"I thought it was just a crush, besides, we've been bestfriends since middle school. It was kind of normal." Seungkwan weakly defended himself.

"Don't we all start there." Jihoon remarked dryly.

"What do I do, hyungs?" Seungkwan inched away not so subtly from a sneezing Soonyoung. The older gave him an apologetic look, but continued sneezing anyway. "I don't like pretending and hiding my feelings at all."

"No one does." Soonyoung managed in between his sneezing fit. "Ah, dammit!"

Jihoon gave him a worried glance, giving Seungkwan the illusion that his hyungs were an older, married couple, especially when Jihoon took another blanket and piled it on the shoulders of Soonyoung, effectively making his circumference double.

"Maybe you should just confess, Seungkwan." Jihoon suggested softly, looking at Soonyoung, who was trying to tuck the hotpack into his headband so he wouldn't have to hold it.

"But that's easier said than done!" Seungkwan whined, dramatically sliding down the wall in his hyung's bedroom. His shirt snagged on something halfway and he had to end his theatrics to unhook his shirt from a hook.

"Of course it is!" Soonyoung huffed. "Otherwise, I would have done it a long time too."

"Really?" Jihoon's eyes widened.

Soonyoung couldn't meet the other's eyes. Seungkwan could definitely read what the _ **frick frack**_ was going on and he was going to ** _back track the fuck out_** of there because he was definitely not going to be there when his hyungs start to be mushy.

"Uh, thanks for the pep talk, hyungs!" Seungkwan trotted towards the door, smiling widely. "I'll leave now, thank you! Love you two!"

He shut the door behind him.

Confess, huh? Maybe those two should follow their own advise first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're half-way done! This fic has to be hopefully finished before January 2, 2017, so I'll upload two chapters a day?
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please leave kudos and/or comments <3
> 
> Love and support SEVENTEEN!


	10. Mingyu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingyu meets Wonwoo... on Omegle.

"Where are you going?"

"Hyung, you know I've been chatting someone on Omegle since like, two nights ago, right?" Mingyu excitedly sat down beside Sungcheol, who just finished having a mental breakdown and yelling at Wonwoo and Junhui about using his car as a pingpong table.

"I didn't know." Sungcheol answered.

Mingyu's mouth made an 'o' shape, but he shrugged. "Anyway, I met someone, and he agreed to meet!"

"What's his name?" Sungcheol narrowed his eyes. Mingyu almost rolled his eyes because Sungcheol sounded like a father. "Let's do a background check on him, he might be a serial killer... or some shady guy."

"Hyung~" Mingyu whined. "You're going to scare him away!"

"Scare who away?" Wonwoo asked.

"And why are you so dressed up too, young man?" Sungcheol demanded.

Wonwoo reddened. "It's a... meeting with someone."

"A date?" Mingyu couldn't help but feel sad. Yes, he was meeting someone who seemed like a really cool person ~~but it's not Wonwoo~~ . He had just opened up Omegle, randomly chatting people, until he stumbled upon someone named b00k_w0rm, who also happened to go to Pledis Uni.

"I guess it's called that. I met him on-line."

Sungcheol choked on his own spit. "Wait, wait, what? You too? What is it with you kids and your internet matches or something? Don't you know how dangerous it is to meet random strangers on the internet? They could be serial killers or something!"

"Forgive him, he's been binging on Dexter." Jeonghan, who was going out, whispered to Wonwoo when he passed by.

"Relax, hyung. I can defend myself." Wonwoo joked. "Mingyu can just bite someone."

"Yah!"

"Where are you meeting, Mingyu?"

Mingyu shyly checked his phone. He had screencapped the conversations, and even showed them to Minghao, who also looked worried about Mingyu meeting a random stranger. Mingyu felt offended that they didn't trust him enough, or maybe Minghao knew Mingyu was doing this as a last resort to get over Wonwoo.

"One Seven Cafe?" Mingyu then corrected himself. "Seventeen Cafe."

Wonwoo's eyes widened. "Really? I'm... meeting him there too."

Sungcheol snapped his fingers. "Okay, you know what, I'm getting uneasy here. Mingyu, what's the name of the guy you're supposed to meet?"

"Uh, bookworm with zeros instead of 'o's." Mingyu watched Wonwoo's face with embarrassment as the older boy considerably reddened. "Wonwoo-hyung? Was that you? Are you... b00k_w0rm?"

"I'll take that as a yes." Sungcheol snorted. "Well, it would be a waste to not go, considering how hyped you two are. Just go together, what could go wrong, eh? Shoo, shoo. Off to Seventeen Cafe you go, have a happy date!"

Mingyu was about to protest but Wonwoo pulled him by the collar and dragged him outside.

"What? You think I forgot Mr_Wristband promised to buy me the best salted caramel ice cream in the University?" Wonwoo muttered when Mingyu gave him a confused look. The younger blushed, but wriggled out of Wonwoo's grip to lock arms.

"Okay then, b00k_w0rm."

 

Mingyu thought Wonwoo looked adorable when his face split into a wide smile when the waitress put the huge bowl of salted caramel ice cream in front of him. Mingyu was enjoying his cookies and cream bowl himself, but it was more entertaining to watch Wonwoo wolf the dessert down.

"You could stop staring and actually eat, you know." Wonwoo poked Mingyu's cheek with his spoon.

"I didn't really expect-"

"Let's not talk about that." Wonwoo laughed nervously.

"But what are we going to talk about?" Mingyu looked like a kicked puppy. "We've been friends since high school, hyung. I probably talked about peeing myself in my sleep with you and Junhui-hyung."

Wonwoo visibly choked. "Yah, how can you talk about things like that now? We're eating!"

"Sorry." Mingyu said sheepishly.

"Has anyone told you that you look like a gigantic puppy?"

"Am I that cute?"

The older scoffed. "I regret saying that."

"Why do I look like a dog?" Mingyu wondered outloud. He checked his reflection on the glass, suddenly self concious. He seemed unaware the people on the other side of the glass can see him making faces. "Is it the hair?"

"Well, what about what urged you to go and meet people on Omegle?" he finally relented on the topic, distracting Mingyu from his pondering.

"Don't act like you didn't do it too, hyung." Mingyu stuck his tongue out. "But I guess I thought... maybe if I met someone new... I could..." he swallowed nervously. "Move on?"

"From?" Wonwoo scooped up the remaining ice cream off his bowl.

He was staring so intently at the younger that Mingyu was so tempted to get on his knees and propose.

Mingyu suddenly stood up. "I gotta go to the restroom. I'm not bailing, I promise."

"It's that way, _pabo_." Wonwoo narrowed his eyes when Mingyu began walking in the opposite direction. Mingyu cringed and hurriedly jogged to the restroom. He shut the stall and took in a lot of some deep breaths. 

"Pull it together, Kim Mingyu. This is your chance. Your only chance." he pointed at his reflection in the mirror, before sagging on his knees. "Oh, who am I kidding?"

 ~~Wonwoo was just too beautiful for Mingyu's poor heart~~.

Wonwoo will be the death of Kim Mingyu.

Mingyu began jumping around in the restroom, agitated as fuck.

He finally understood why people call him a puppy. Mingyu felt like he was resembling the pooch Junhui had in highschool.

"Are you okay, son?" an old man asked.

"How do I confess, hal-aboji?" he literally crawled towards the senior citizen, who chuckled and leaned his aching body on the sink. 

"Do you see that woman in a dark blue dress, son?" the old man asked, pointing towards his wife. "We were friends since elementary school but I only asked her out when we were in college. I stuttered. A lot. But really, it felt better after."

Mingyu was confused.

"What I'm trying to say is, love isn't all grand gestures and all that nonsense." the old man grinned. "I almost lost my wife before... she was engaged in college, but I asked her out anyway. Just say it, before it's too late and you end up regretting you didn't man up."

"Thank you, hal-aboji!" Mingyu gave the poor grandfather a hug and bowed thankfully several times before heading out to sit in front of Wonwoo, who was halfway through Mingyu's ice cream, and took the older's hands.

He was trying to breath evenly  ~~but who was he kidding, he probably looked like he was having a heart attack.~~

"Wonwoo... I'm in love with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for taking time to read this trash fic! As always, please continue supporting our beloved SEVENTEEN <3
> 
> Please leave kudos and/or comments :D thank you again, have a good day/night!
> 
> Lastly, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO OUR ANGEL, HONG JISOO! Praise God he gave us all an angel with a voice of honey <3


	11. Seokmin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seokmin gains the ability to control fire and ends up with Jisoo being a new anti-smoking campaigner.

"Chan, I think we're fire benders." Seokmin suddenly looked up from his book and stared at his younger brother, who was making some paper crafts on his desk. The younger raised a curious eyebrow. "Think about it, Channie. Fire literally follows us."

"I'm not sure that's a good thing, hyung." Chan said nervously, looking at his crafts like they might catch fire out of nowhere. "I don't want to spontaenously combust in the middle of my sleep."

Seokmin gauged his brother's reaction. He himself was thrilled if he would ever be a fire bender... that meant he could walk through fire without hurting himself- like a true Targaryen! Seokmin would be a dragon that would rule the seven kingdoms!

"Hyung? Where are you going?"

"To claim my throne!" Seokmin answered proudly and ran out of their bedroom to the backyard.

He tried to focus, imagining his hands were on fire. After ten minutes, Seokmin grew frustrated and started glaring at a potted plant, two fingers pressed against each of his temples. He ~~looked crazy to onlookers~~ was so unmoving, Jisoo, who was passing by and holding an orange tabby, walked over.

"Seokmin?"

Seokmin did not reply, fearing his concentration will break.

"That's strange. Did Sungcheol buy a hareubang* for the house?"

"Ah! It's not working!" Seokmin suddenly snapped out of his squatting position.

Jisoo yelped and the orange tabby in his arms literally flew off and ran away before Seokmin could catch it. "The hareubang is talking! Seokmin-hareubang is talking!" Jisoo was yelling, his arms flailing around in... panic? Excitement?

"Hyung, I'm not a statue!" Seokmin tried to pull Jisoo up. The older had fallen to his knees and bowed his head in prayer, and Seokmin was starting to get scared he might de-Christianize Jisoo with his hareubang powers.

"Wait, so you're... Seokmin-ie?" Jisoo hesitantly poked Seokmin's arm, then exhaled loudly in relief when he discovered it was not made of stone. "You had me for a moment there. What were you doing?"

And so Seokmin explained his epiphany of being a member of the fire nation to Jisoo, who listened intently.

"Well, try it one more time. My anatomy professor last year said that nothing is impossible for the human brain to comprehend." Jisoo urged, squealling slightly when the tabby returned and jumped onto his chest. "Lime and I will watch."

Seokmin nodded eagerly, going back into his crouching position and concentrating.

Five minutes has passed with Jisoo patiently staring at the potted plant and petting Lime until _the plant actually caught on fire_. Seokmin's eyes bulged in surprise, and Jisoo did a little dance with his cat before the cat apparently decided those two were idiots and jumped out of Jisoo's arms again and disappeared into the bushes.

"You- you actually did it!" Jisoo gasped.

"Hyung! I did it!" Seokmin joined in the weird celebratory dance, completely forgetting about the burning plant.

"YAH! WHY IS THE FUCKING PLANT ON FIRE?" Wonwoo suddenly shouted, having just arrived.

Mingyu ran inside the house and came out with the fire extinguisher.

"I set it on fire!" Seokmin answered, still dazed.

"He did!" Jisoo added as Mingyu doused the plant.

"Seokmin... You set the plant on fire? Why the heck would you- I'm done with this shit." Wonwoo groaned, pushing past Jisoo and walking into the house. He back tracked a bit to give Mingyu a quick peck on the cheek before slamming the door shut.

"Did... Wonwoo just kiss you?" Jisoo demanded, suddenly fanboying.

Mingyu reddened. "Ah... yes, we're kind of... together now."

"Minwon! It's so cute!" Seokmin shrieked, jumping up and down.

"But why are you setting the plant on fire?" Mingyu asked, hoisting the fire extinguisher up on his shoulders again.

"I tried to see if I had powers. And I do! I set it on fire with my pyrokinesis!"

The younger gave him a quizzical look before inspecting the plant and its surroundings. Mingyu saw a cigarette butt on the soil and gingerly picked it up, presenting it to the other two. "I don't think you did, Seokmin. "

 

"So, we are here because Mingyu found a cigarette butt on a plant." Jisoo cracked his knuckles as he looked at his housemates, all gathered in the lounge. Everyone looked genuinely confused, but Seokmin, who was standing beside Jisoo, knew that the best liars also looked the most innocent.  
~~~~

~~He was one, to be honest.~~

"Are you asking if one of us is smoking?" Sungcheol warily pieced together.

"Yes! Smoking can cause several autoimmune diseases, including Crohn’s disease and rheumatoid arthritis. It may also play a role in periodic flare-ups of signs and symptoms of autoimmune diseases. Smoking doubles your risk of developing rheumatoid arthritis--"

"What Jisoo-hyung wants to say is that smoking is bad for the health." Seokmin cut in, seeing Chan fall asleep on Jeonghan's shoulder. "We want to know who smokes and you know... help him get over the addiction."

Junhui raised a hand. "I don't think any of us do?"

Seokmin shrugged. So did he, really. "So do we all agree it was the fault of a bystander?"

"Aye." everyone else chorused.

Soonyoung sneezed, but it seemed less potent than his attacks earlier. Jihoon automatically handed him a tissue from the box he was holding.

"Well, I think that's all then!" Minghao jumped up and ran to the kitchen, followed by Junhui and Hansol.

"So I got pulled out of watching The History Channel to listen to Jisoo-hyung rant about how smoking gives you John's disease?" Seungkwan asked dryly.

"Firstly, it's Crohn's disease." Jisoo looked like he wanted to fight Seungkwan.

"At least we had a good time together!" Seokmin cut in, grinning. When Seungkwan left for the kitchen, Seokmin turned depressed. He legit thought he had set the plant on fire.

He thought he was a member of the fire nation.

A mortal blessed with the ability of fire.

There goes Seokmin's plans of being omnikinetic like Dr Manhattan.

There goes his dreams of the iron throne.

"Is Seokmin... sulking?" Soonyoung inched closer to the younger.

Jihoon suddenly groaned. "Soonyoung, please don't do it."

"I guess you could say... he's... Sulkmin!"

"Why am I friends with you?" Jeonghan cried out. Jihoon sank into the couch, defeated, the box of tissues thrown on the floor in a moment of pure emotion.

Soonyoung shrugged sheepishly. He grinned at Seokmin, who was fighting a laugh.

"You're awesome, hyung."

"Don't encourage him, Seokmin!" Jihoon plaintively moaned.

"Keep quiet, you'll wake the baby!" Sungcheol scolded, gingerly placing a pillow behind Chan's head as he inched away.

"I guess you could say Lee Chan is... sLEEping!"

Seokmin roared out a laugh as Jihoon stood up and threw the box of tissues at Soonyoung, who didn't mind getting hit in the head at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **hareubang: the stone statues mostly found in the upper part of South Korea (?)... they're really big and heavy.
> 
> To avoid getting sued by plagiarism, here's the website where I got Jisoo's speech: https://betobaccofree.hhs.gov/health-effects/smoking-health/
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this trash of a fanfic <3 Please continue supporting our boys because they deserve the world :D
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, have a good day/night!


	12. Junhui

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter on how Junhui gets on everybody's nerves.

When Wonwoo came home with the news that he and Mingyu were _finally_ dating, Junhui may or may not have dropped to his knees and screamed, "YEEESSSS!"

He also may or may not have begged and yelled in Wonwoo's ear for details until Wonwoo got tired of his shit and pushed him out of their room and locked him out again.

That was how Junhui ended up on Minghao and Mingyu's bedroom, listening to Mingyu like a five year-old being told about a fairytale with dragons and princes. Minghao was surprisingly calm throughout the whole ordeal, and even gave his boyfriend several looks whenever Junhui shrieked at a romantic moment.

~~Which was basically every word Mingyu spit out.~~

"How are you dating him again?" Mingyu asked Minghao as Junhui collapsed on a chair, exhausted and flushed.

"I love him, sue me." Minghao sighed. "I don't know either."

Mingyu excused himself to feed the raging blackhole that is his stomach, leaving Junhui and Minghao alone. The older curled up to the other in the lower bunk, sharing a blanket ~~and Minghao was complaining because two grown men sharing a small blanket was definitely not space-friendly.~~

Minghao had some glow in the dark stars glued on the bunk, and with the curtains drawn, they were the only light source.

It was kind of romantic.

"Did it hurt?" Junhui suddenly piped up.

"When I fell from heaven?" Minghao rolled his eyes. "Really, Jun-"

"No..."

"What?"

Junhui grinned, cuddling closer. "When you fell for me, Haoie."

There was a moment of silence before Minghao burst into a fit of giggles. Junhui melted into his side, even when the younger was shaking from laughing so much.

"I'm just pretty sure it didn't hurt because I caught you in my arms." Junhui added.

"Oh my god, you are terribly greasy today. What did you eat?" Minghao snorted, wriggling away a bit to turn on a nightlight by the headboard. "And just so you know, you're bony. It hurt when you caught me."

"At least I caught you."

"Just shut up and go to sleep, ge."

 

"It's a pretty morning~" Junhui sang obnoxiously loud the moment he woke up. Minghao was curled in his side, still pretty much asleep, but Mingyu, who was sleeping at the upper bunk, groaned and used a pillow to try and hit Junhui.

He missed by about two meters.

"Shut up, it's seven thirty." Mingyu muttered. "How does Wonwoo even tolerate you, he's an even worse person on mornings."

"Why is everyone asking everybody else how the fuck they tolerate me?"

"Language, Junhui." Minghao murmurred, burrowing himself further into the older's side.

Junhui smiled softly. "Morning, Minghao..."

Minghao only groaned back a reply, so Junhui extracted himself from his boyfriend and went outside to find more morning people like him. He found Seokmin and Soonyoung drinking straight from the coffee pot in the kitchen.

"Are you feeling better now, Soonyoung?" Junhui asked.

"I'm almost fully healed, thanks to my fairy nurse who's still sleeping in his grave." Soonyoung said, all in one breath, plucking the pot of caffeine from Seokmin and drinking again.

Junhui decided it was better to not ask what he meant and to get the coffee pot from those two hyperactive kids before they kill each other or worse, destroy the house. The two whined but sat down on the table anyway as Junhui promised to make breakfast.

"This fairy is very awake." Jihoon stumbled into the kitchen and _snatched_ the coffee pot from Junhui's hands and drained the contents all in one breath. Soonyoung stared at Jihoon, uncomprehending and unmoving.

"You didn't leave me any, Jihoon-ssi." Junhui pouted, turning the pot upside down.

"Then make some more. I need more." Jihoon slumped on the table alongside the two younger ones, who looked too frightened to speak. "Youngie, have you taken your medicine yet?"

"N- no?"

Jihoon sat up and glared at him. "Wasn't the instruction to take the tablet at six hour intervals?"

"I'm drinking it, Jihoonie! Look!" Soonyoung hurriedly fished the tablet from his pajama pockets and gulped it down dry. Junhui, while waiting for the coffee, slid Soonyoung a glass of water, amused at what he was seeing.

He began to daydream about getting sick himself so Minghao would take care of him, but quickly ended the chain of thought when Junhui suddenly pictured himself being forced to eat green, leafy vegetables all the time and no meat.

_I'm a warrior! I can't live on rabbit food!_

" _Ai_." **[A/N: Chinese for 'love']** Minghao walked into the kitchen, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Is that coffee?"

"Yes, my dear." Junhui cooed, pouring Minghao a mug. "Made with love by yours truly."

"I'm pretty sure this is instant coffee mix, Jun."

"Shut your snarky ass up and let me be the romantic boyfriend." he retaliated, turning to make toast and jam aka Seokmin and Soonyoung's breakfast.

Seokmin snorted.

"Show some respect, young man. I'm currently making your food."

Minghao rolled his eyes, filling another cup and giving it to Jihoon, who had his arms stretched giddily. "Are you sure you want to make breakfast for the day, ge? You'll probably burn the house down and Mingyu will also ban you from our room."

"One, I'm a good cook. Two, Mingyu loves me, not as much as you do, Hao, but you know... enough to not lock me out of your room." Junhui pouted at his boyfriend, who was drinking his third cup and giving one to Wonwoo, who just walked in. 

"God, it's so early and Junhui's already talking?"

"Hello, roommate who kicked me out of the room last night for being such a supportive friend! How did you sleep without the presence of the King of China?" Junhui snapped back at Wonwoo, who rolled his eyes and dug out a carton of cereal from the shelves.

"How do you even stand him?" Wonwoo asked Minghao, who shrugged tiredly.

Junhui placed the toast on the table. "Hao loves me, unlike you, Won. I haven't had my coffee yet, where's the pot?"

Minghao handed him the empty coffee pot with a grin. "Looks like you gotta make another one."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! <3
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please leave kudos/comments <3 it's very much appreciated.
> 
> Love love love the boys in what they do! SEVENTEEN!
> 
> plus did anyone get the Supernatural reference? :D


	13. Sungcheol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sungcheol has a meltdown and reconnects with toothpaste and nature.

With the start of classes just around the corner, Sungcheol was nervous. Sure, he ~~barely passed~~ _aced_ the first year of being a business major, but second year, according to the alumni, were scary.

Scarier than Jeonghan being woken up at 4 a.m..

~~Not that Sungcheol knew what that was like. Totally. They haven't slept together at all. Really.~~

He was so scared in fact, that Sungcheol did the most reasonable and relevant thing ever...

Choi Sungcheol built a fortress of twigs and blankets in the backyard and refused to talk to anyone for two days. He also brought with him a week's supply of ~~toothpaste,~~ cereal, water, and chocolate. Mingyu had attempted to man-handle his hyung back into the house, but Sungcheol threw a chocolate wrapper at Mingyu's face.

"I am not going near hyung! My face is valuable!" Mingyu had declared.

_Victory for Choi Sungcheol!_

"This is getting ridiculous." Seungkwan was outside his fort with Hansol. They've been standing there for maybe an hour then, and it was annoying Sungcheol. "Should we get Jeonghannie-hyung?"

"He's still not back from that emergency family reunion thing with Jisoo-hyung." Hansol sighed. "I'm really worried for Sungcheol-hyung's sanity now. I mean, I'm a big fan of nature too... but, isn't this... too much?"

Sungcheol scourged his waste bin for weapons to fire at the two younger boys.

Okay, so maybe part of his implusiveness was Jeonghan leaving unexpectedly, but Sungcheol would never admit that outloud.

"Maybe he still hasn't found enlightenment yet?" Seungkwan tried.

"Buddha waited for seven days. I'm not particularly sure Sungcheol-hyung's that lucky to go faster than that, to be honest." Hansol shrugged, then quickly added, "No offense, hyung. Please come out now. Chan and Seokmin-hyung already set the kitchen on fire twice today."

"NO!"

It was silent for a while and Sungcheol finally felt better when he heard their footsteps fade back into the house. He was about to open another box of Fruit Loops when Seokmin yelled, "Jeonghannie-hyung! You're back!"

"Aigoo, did my sons miss me this much?"

_JEONGHANNIE!_

Sungcheol scolded himself for almost running out of his tent.

"What? I'm gone for a day and a half and Sungcheol did what?"

_Oops._

"Hyung, you are honestly like, 90% of Sungcheol-hyung's impulse control." Jihoon sighed tiredly. They were all walking towards his sanctuary. "We tried everything to coax him out, including laying out toothpaste sachets, but he won't come out."

"Maybe we should keep a distance of a meter before he throws chocolate wrappers at us?" Jisoo asked.

"Choi Sungcheol." Jeonghan grabbed one part of the blankets and cast them to one side, exposing Sungcheol. The bright sunlight blinded him immediately, and Sungcheol hissed at the heat, crawling towards the discarded blankets ~~like Gollum~~. "Stop this nonsense at once and go back inside the house!"

Minghao quickly swiped the unopened box of Sugar Krispies. "I was looking for this, hyung!"

All twelve of his housemates were staring him at the face. Chan looked particularly scared, clutching and hiding behind Wonwoo. "If this is what college does to people, I think I'm going to die before I even go like, half-way through first year."

"Cheol, come on." Jeonghan stared him down. 

Jeonghan looked like an angel, but Sungcheol knew he was satan in designer clothing and perfect hair.

"Okay, okay."

"That fast? Yah, why is it you never came out when we were- mmphf!" Junhui quickly slapped a hand around Mingyu's mouth before he could go on.

"Cheol?"

"What?"

Jeonghan was pointing towards the back of his tent. "Is that a statue made of toothpaste sachets... held together by... toothpaste?"

 

"What exactly made you have a mental breakdown?" Jisoo, the acting guidance counselor, asked Sungcheol when they all sat in the dining table, eating the culinary masterpieces that are Mingyu's cooking experiments. He decided to throw a feast to celebrate the oldest hyung's return from the paleolithic era.

"College." Sungcheol wolfed down the food with the savagery of a caveman.

"Hyung looks like a camel." Soonyoung suddenly said.

"Youngie, please don't." Jihoon cradled his head in his hands.

Jisoo nodded, seemingly understanding. "And how did you think setting camp outside the house with nothing but cereal and chocolate and toothpaste for sustenance will help your problems concerning college?"

Sungcheol noted that at that point, Jisoo sounded more like a priest during confession than an actual guidance counselor. All the younger needed was a frock and some incense floating around him.

"I don't know. It was a mental breakdown."

"Am I really 90% of your impulse control?" Jeonghan asked tiredly.

"You're my life, Hannie~"

There was an awkward silence at the table as the two sent each other gooey eyes and kisses. Jisoo looked back and forth at the two, then suddenly gave out an 'oh' sound. "Are you two dating? Oh my God! Since when? Jeonghannie-hyung! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Wait, Jisoo-hyung didn't know? But it was so obvious!" Wonwoo cried out.

"No it wasn't!" Jisoo pouted.

"Yes it was." Mingyu argued on behalf of his own boyfriend.

"No it- anyway." Jisoo smiled widely, almost bouncing on his seat. "When's the wedding? Can I design it? Oh, I'll be the bible-bearer! It's always been my dream to be a bible bearer, hyung! Please-"

Jeonghan cut him off. "It will happen, but not now. Okay, Jisoo? Breathe."

"No, no. I am breathing! See-" his brother did some very loud breathing exercises.

"Thank you, Jisoo." Jeonghan tried for a smile but Sungcheol could see his hands twitching. Sungcheol also saw that there was still another plate of untouched beef and snaked his hands towards it, but since it was on the other side of their huge ass table, he couldn't reach it. Hansol gave him a weird look before taking the plate and telling Seungkwan to pass it on to Sungcheol.

Chan still looked shook. "Is college really that scary?"

The three oldest chorused "No!" but Jeonghan quickly added, "Sort of."

"We're going to die." Hansol confirmed to Chan and Seungkwan.

Jihoon hummed, chewing on his food thoughtfully. "Well, classes start in three days... maybe we should do something to relieve some pressure?"

"Absolutely no strippers in huge cakes." 

Everyone turned to look at Sungcheol, confused.

"What?" he asked, defensive.

"Why would we have strippers in cakes?" Chan asked.

"Just no, okay?"

Chan blinked, confused, but Seokmin quickly distracted him (all of them, to be honest) by somehow setting the sizzling food's plate in the middle of the table on fire. Alarms started blaring from every corner of the kitchen, and within a few moments, they were soaked by the emergency sprinklers.

Sungcheol saw that Jeonghan looked very ready to kill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost there!
> 
> Thank you for reading this trash I call my fanfic :D Please leave kudos/comments, they're very much appreciated!
> 
> And please continue on supporting SEVENTEEN aka those little nuggets that deserve the whole world <3
> 
> Have a great day/night!


	14. SEVENTEEEEEEEEEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seventeen ft Suga, Jimin, and RapMon

Seeing that they had two members with the tendencies to spontaneously combust when something mildly flammable is within two meters, Papa Coups decided on going to the newly opened carnival. Everyone agreed, but only with the condition that everyone will go on the same rides _together_.

"This isn't going to work!" Mingyu complained when Wonwoo dragged him towards the red car in the bump-cars section two hours later. "Won, I won't even fit in that!"

"You will!" Junhui suddenly pushed him into the car, with the help of Wonwoo and Minghao. "You just have to- " Junhui let out a huff, "BELIEVE!"

When Mingyu was scrunched in the passenger side, Wonwoo slid in easily beside him, gripping the steering wheel proudly. Junhui and Minghao chose a sweet green ride, and Soonyoung insisted he and Jihoon pick the hideous, bright pink car.

"It's a disaster to even look at!" Jihoon complained.

"So am I but you tolerate me!" Soonyoung shot back.

"Did you just admit to being a disaster?" Seungkwan sniggered as he and Hansol walked past towards a black sports car.

"Wait, so who's going alone?" Hansol asked, wrestling the steering wheel from Seungkwan's grip.

Chan waved at them from the sidelines, happily munching on a huge piece of sugar cloud. Several more plastic-covered versions of the sweet hang by his pants' waistband.

"Seokmin-hyung bribed me with this! I'll just get more!"

Said Seokmin was dragging Jisoo by the collar towards a blue hippie-van car.

Jeonghan and Sungcheol got on the bright yellow truck. "Vroom, vroom, motherfuckers!" Sungcheol hollered, making the entire group receive looks from the staff and several parents and adults loitering about.

"I'm driving!" Soonyoung grabbed the wheel.

"You are not! I don't want to die!" Jihoon crawled over.

"Jihoonie, do you trust me?" Soonyoung asked seriously.

"Not really?"

He huffed at Jihoon's answer. "I thought you loved me, Jihoon."

"You know what? Fine, play by yourself. I'm going to go with Chan and get diabetes eating tons of candy floss." Jihoon rolled his eyes and began to climb out of their vehicle.

Unfortunately, the gate has already been closed and the stoplight was starting its countdown to green.

"Yah!" Soonyoung grabbed him back into their car and slammed Jihoon's seatbelt down. He seemed dead serious and angry. "Are you serious? The cars are about to go off and you get off one and onto the stage? Do you want to break your legs or something?"

Jihoon was definitely speechless. He was only speechless before because of Soonyoung's extremely cringey puns, but Jihoon never saw Soonyoung angry before.

Needless to say, he was shook. Jihoon sat back down slowly.

"Okay?"

"Good!" Soonyoung suddenly reverted back to a smiley version, like nothing ever happened. "I'm going to go hit Seokmin and Jisoo-hyung's car bumper to bumper and see what happens! Stay back, Jihoonie! We're going to get out alive!"

The stoplight went green and Jeonghan and Sungcheol immediately began to attack everyone at the same time, yelling out things that made Jisoo yell out several bible verses as a reply... ~~or maybe they were Shakespeare... they sounded suspiciously like Shakespeare to Wonwoo.~~

"Left! LeFT! MY LEFT!" Minghao screamed.

"WE HAVE THE SAME LEFT, HAO!" Junhui yelled back.

Seungkwan and Hansol were going head to head with Mingyu and Wonwoo, with Mingyu almost crying because he was about to fall out of the small car with every swerve Wonwoo made.

"EAT SHIT!" Hansol shouted as he sent Soonyoung and Jihoon backwards with a heavy bump.

"LANGUAGE, YOUNG MAN!" Jisoo yelled somewhere behind the collision Mingyu and Wonwoo's car did with Sungcheol and Jeonghan's.

"GET FUCKED!" Jeonghan screeched as Sungcheol sent Wonwoo and Mingyu a big hit and them swerving towards another hit from Seungkwan and Hansol.

"I SAID WATCH YOUR MOUTH- AH!" Soonyoung and Jihoon hitting the side of Jisoo and Seokmin's ride made Jisoo shriek in the middle of his sentence.

Chan watched his hyungs with disgust. A stranger came up to him, looking eerily like Jihoon. "Your friends are kind of... loud."

"That's an understatement."

"I'm Yoongi." the stranger said. "I own the park with my friends."

Oops. Chan was thinking that maybe Yoongi will kick them out because they were too loud, but before he could fall to his knees and beg for forgiveness, Yoongi turned around.

"Jimin! I think I just made a friend!"

"Hello." the other man said, his hands full of what looked like jars of jam bounded over. "I'm Jimin."

"Hi?"

"The ones wrecking our bump car game are... what's your name again?" Yoongi asked.

"Chan. My name's Chan."

Jimin made Yoongi turn around so he could open the other's backpack and put the jars inside, leaving one to give to Chan. "Are those your friends, Chan? Here, have a jar of jam! I won them from that game over there-"

"Jimin, look at how that one looks like me." Yoongi pointed towards Jihoon, who was yelling at Soonyoung while Hansol and Seungkwan and Mingyu and Wonwoo teamed up against them. "The one wih pink hair."

"That's Jihoon-hyung." Chan supplied helpfully. "He's a first year music major."

"Oh! He'll be in my building then!" Yoongi was already being pulled away by Jimin, but he gave Chan a card. "If you guys need any help, that's my number! And please, don't wreck our carnival! Jimin, I can walk too, you know?"

The bump cars suddenly came to a stop and the red light turned on. Wonwoo had to pull Mingyu out, and Jeonghan and Sungcheol were claiming to have won. Jisoo and

Seokmin went quickly towards Chan, concerned.

"We saw those two guys talk to you... are you okay?" Seokmin asked.

"Oh, Yoongi-hyung and Jimin-hyung are okay, hyung." Chan showed his the card. "They own this park, along with their friends. They said if we need any help around to call Yoongi-hyung. He looks very much like Jihoon-hyung."

"Where are we going now?" Junhui excitedly bounded over.

"Home." Jihoon mumbled, Soonyoung wrapped around him like an oversized jacket.

Seungkwan stuck a tongue out. "Don't be a party pooper, hyung! I wanna try the Haunted House one!"

"N- no way!" Hansol quickly chickened out.

"Right, no haunted houses because I don't want our babies pissing themselves." Jeonghan ruled. "Roller coaster?"

"Nope." Sungcheol shook his head, supported by Soonyoung and Seokmin. Mingyu let out a small whimper, like a kicked puppy, but let it go anyway.

"Carousel?" Jisoo asked timidly. Minghao raised his eyebrows in surprise but before he could say anything otherwise, Junhui was already pulling him and the others towards the plastic horses. Since the ride has only fifteen horses, they were pretty much the only ones in the ride.

The guy inspecting the rides, nametag: RapMon, gave them a weird look but high-fived Mingyu when the giant puppy asked for it anyway.

"Hey, you guys seem good enough, so I'm gonna max the speed. Have fun, a'right?"

"Max speed?" Wonwoo repeated nervously as he hopped on a horse.

"You bet." RapMon winked then turned the lever. Instantly, everyone was whipped around the ride, clinging on for dear life. Jihoon got a brief glance of what the ride was called...

_**BLOOD SWEAT AND TEARS** _

"Shit. ShIT. SHIT!"

Junhui was sure he heard Sungcheol scream eomma and saw Hansol crying during the ride.

 

"I'm a survivor~" Seokmin drukenly sang during the walk home. They were all in a daze, head spinning, unable to walk in a straight line kind of daze. At the porch, Sungcheol fished out the key and had to try multiple times to jab it in the right way.

~~Try ten times.~~

"Let me, Cheol, geez." Jeonghan snatched the key and stabbed the lock.

"Oh my ga." Minghao blurted out in amazement. "Powers!"

"Kimbapi kidding?" Seungkwan added, groaning as he slumped on the couch right on top of Hansol.

"Shut up." Jihoon, who got a piggyback ride from Soonyoung, moaned.

"Good night, everyone." Chan yawned. 

Junhui cuddled into Minghao. "I love you, Haohao."

"Won..." Mingyu launched himself on Wonwoo.

They stumbled atop one another, half-asleep, and almost sleeping.

Until Seokmin sat up straight, eyes wide and very alert.

"Where's Jisoo-hyung?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the rambunctious fan fiction ends here! *insert fireworks* Just in time for New Year's Eve [here, anyway]!
> 
> Thank you for taking time to read this story and all the kudos and comments <3 It means so much to me knowing how I brighten, or at least add a little smile, to strangers' lives through writing.
> 
> Happy New Year everyone!
> 
> Love love love and support SEVENTEEN!
> 
>  
> 
> Update 172101: I have a new SVT ft a bit of BTS posted, called Dew Drops. It's very tooth rotting fluff, and Soonhoon-centric. I'm having trouble with it because I write on my phone and I'm such a noob and I don't know how to AO3 on the phone... but please look forward to it! :D

**Author's Note:**

> So... did it suck? Please leave comments and/or kudos <3 Also, I'll probably update everyday, every other day at most. 
> 
> I love Seventeen so much ToT I'm so happy for their wins with Boom Boom!


End file.
